johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures of Kaiden Zoromichi ABRIDGED (Ep. 1)
This video is an abridged version of one of Kaiden Zoromichi's many roleplays. Though Kaiden takes his roleplaying very seriously, this video has an overall comedic tone. The video explains how Kaiden's character received his powers, and features him teaming up with IsoscelesAssassin to save Yuukichan. Details Details as of 7/23/19. Description: "Abridged version of some of my RPs with Kaiden. Maybe I will make more if you like it?" Tags: N/A Video Transcript The "Adventures of Kaiden Zoromichi" logo appears as 8 bit music plays. Kaiden's sword appears from the bottom of the screen as the word "Abridged" is added to the logo. The logo and music fade out, as Kaiden comes into view, represented by his new Astral Observatory profile picture. He begins speaking with a computer-generated voice similar to Microsoft Sam. Subtitles are also provided. Kaiden: "These powers of mine have led to nothing but confusion and misunderstanding from everyone. How could I possibly learn to control them?" A short video of swirling dark energy plays, followed by the appearance of a new character named The Broker of Nokturnal represented by a disturbing shadowy image. Broker: "Want to learn cool magics and to control your powers?" Kaiden: "Yes please. Broker: "Okay soul contract time." A clip of someone training with a sword is shown with Kaiden's head super-imposed over theirs. Broker: "Okay you are an agent of shadow and super powerful time traveler now." Kaiden: "Okay assassin time." A clip of the Tardis from Dr. Who is shown, signifying that Kaiden is travelling through time to carry out assassinations. A short clip of Ezio from Assassin's Creed killing a target with Kaiden's head super-imposed over his plays, as Ezio's famous line is said: "Requiescat in pace." A mock bumper from Spongebob Squarepants is shown as a French voice says: "Hundreds of deaths later." Yuukichan appears, taking on an appearance similar to that of her forum avatar. Yuukichan: "Kaiden, you have to stop!" Kaiden: "Why, Yuuki-chan?" Yuukichan: "Just because your power comes from darkness it doesn't mean you have to let it consume your soul! You can use the darkness for light, for good!" Kaiden: "Impossible, Yuuki, there is no hope for me. The Broker of Nokturnal has my soul under contract..." Yuukichan: "It doesn't have to be this way, Kaiden!" An edit of a meme appears featuring Kaiden's face and the text "damn im starting to realize" is shown. Kaiden: "Maybe you're right Yuuki... Maybe I truly can be..." The same clip of swirling dark energy appears as the Broker returns. Broker: "Not so fast bitch lol." Kaiden: "What?" Broker: "I'm gonna steal your girl." Kaiden: "What?" Yuukichan: "What?" Broker: "It's ransom time." Kaiden: "No!" Broker: "To save her you must destroy ISOCELESASSASSIN." The swirling energy clip plays and we are shown Yuuki and the Broker fading into darkness. The meme from earlier appears again, now zooming in on Kaiden's face. The Batman transition plays but with Kaiden's face instead. IsocelesAssassin appears, represented by a shadowy figure in a robe. IA: "Who are you?" Kaiden: "The one who shall destroy you!" A clip from Kingdom Hearts plays of Sora and Riku fighting. Sora fights off Riku and yells: '' "Forget it!" IA: "You fool! The Broker is just using you to get rid of me!" Kaiden: "I know that! But... he has Yuuki!" IA: "Yuuki?" ''Another Spongbob Squarepants bumper is shown, this one reading: "One long winded explanation later..." IA: "I see... That is regrettable, but I must not be defeated here!" Kaiden: "Even still...!" Kaiden's sword is animated slashing through IsocelesAssassin, followed by a loud scream commonly referred to as the "Loud Nigra" scream. The video cuts to static before returning to IsocelesAssassin. IA: "But, how!?" Kaiden: "Because of the power of love." A meme of a man in a car saying, "Understandable, have a nice day," is shown, but with IsocelesAssassin's head replacing his. IA: "Understandable, have a nice day." IA: "But before you kill me, I must pass on the final secret of your power, and my power as well!" IA: "The power that the Broker of Nokturnal cultivates for his devious plan." IA: "Time travel!" Kaiden: "Fool, I can already time travel." IA: "Yes, but not without your toilet. Nocturnal assassins can travel through time freely." Kaiden: "NANI?" IA: "Before you kill me... We could end this... together." Kaiden: "Perhaps we can..." A clip of Samurai Jack is shown, depicting Aku sending Jack into the future through time. The following text then appears: "A BUNCH OF SKIPPED RP BECAUSE THIS IS ABRIDGED" Kaiden: "Maybe you're right Yuuki... maybe I truly can be..." The same clip of swirling dark energy appears as the Broker returns. Broker: "Not so fast bitch lol." Kaiden: "What?" Broker: "I'm gonna steal your girl." Kaiden: "What?" Yuukichan: "What?" Broker: "It's ransom time." Kaiden: "No!" The Broker is shown as Kaiden's sword slashes through him. Broker: "What is this?" Kaiden is shown holding a katana and his signature sword, alongside IsocelesAssassin. Kaiden: "Not this time, Broker!" IA: "This time we will defeat you, together!" The Broker screams "NOOOO" as he slowly slides off the screen. Kaiden: "Now that time travel is so accessible... what are the ramifications... IsocelesAssassin...?" IsocelesAssassin is seen fading into darkness. Yuukichan: "He's gone!" IA: "We will meet again, Kaiden Zoromichi... My friend... But for now... I must confront another... The G-" IsocelesAssassin's narration is cut off as strange footage is shown. Kaiden: "Damn... before I could get answers... or challenge him again..." Kaiden: "Someday we will meet again... friend." An image of Mac Tonight appears. Moonman: "Ok cuck." The credits begin playing. "Credits" "Art by Electra & Wolfcat" "Various memes & Spongebob French Guy Voiceover - Moonman (I put in that stupid thing at the end, happy?" "All copyrighted materials claimed under Fair Use and transformative parody." Trivia * The art used in the video was provided by the players Wolfcat and Electra, as requested by Kaiden Zoromichi in an Astral Observatory forum post. * The sword used by Kaiden Zoromichi originates from a player's old art submissions made on DeviantArt.